A Wolf's Last Breath
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Eggman died and Sonic is working as a stripper at a club owned by his friend. In this world,there's Werewolves,Vampires,Mermaids,Witchs, Mortals,and A Creepy Mime that stalks you. What happened's when he works on a day off and meets a Alpha werehog who's head over heels in love with him but is also dating a vampire whore? Nothing but hell and lots of confusion and beer, my friend.
1. Blue Emeralds

**Angel: This is my first Sonadow fan fiction, so please be nice! I'm kind of nervous writing this and also I wrote most of this on my ipad which auto corrected some of the words so if it doesn't seem right, I'm sorry. Uh..if you have any questions about this, feel free to ask me and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter! Okay well...here we go! Also if you're one of my regular viewers of my account then I'm Sakura also, just as a Sonic character. :3**

**Shadow: Can we get this over with?**

**Sonic: Yeah, seriously! I got stuff to do, missy!**

**Angel: Alright alright! Sonic, Shadow and all the other Sonic characters are owned by Sega. I own nothing expect myself and a few characters in this and the plot so FUCK YOU BIACTH! :D 3...2...1...NOW!**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Angel: Bring it on! WHOO!**

My name is Sonic the hedgehog. And most of you know me as the hero of the world, known world wide by everyone and everything. Well some of the stuff you heard is another me in another dimension.

I am a crime fighter, I do have tons of friends, and I do have a sidekick and best friend as well as a brother Tails. But in this world there are supernatural creatures. Werehogs, vampires, mermaids, a few zombies here and there, oh a one creepy ass mine that stalks you.

Eggman died six years ago due to heart failure and he never has came back so he's dead as a doornail.

After all that, I have two jobs now, one is to save the world from all destruction and the second one. I'm a male stripper.

I work at a strip club called ' A Wolf's Last Breath' which is owned by my best friend, Angel. Angel takes care of everything me and the rest of the group's needs. She makes sure everything is safe and sound and if anyone is trying to hurt one of us, we can count on her putting them in their place.

Angel is a werehog and a powerful one at that. She's one of the few kinds of were hogs who can control a element. Hers is fire. And it matches her personality. She works with us and her name on the pole is 'The Fierce Flame' which matches her perfectly.

Angel considers me a part of her pack though I really haven't met her pack. She protects me when it comes to certain stuff and has a wide werehog eye on me.

Angel's two friends and herself were the ones who started 'A Wolf's Last Breath'. Hope, a mermaid who controls the water and is called ' Dancing Rivers'

Grace, a normal mortal like myself who controls lightening and is called ' The Shocker'

Together they formed the club and is in charge of everything.

I fix my dress and got ready to go out for a long night. My best friend ,Tails, knows I work someplace but he does t know I'm a stripper.

Angel comes into my dressing room in her very short black lacy skirt and black fishnet stockings and a tube top and black lacy gloves and a stud belt and heel boots. I always admired her sense of style and fashion.

Angel was taller then me even without the shoes. She had dark red hair and her bangs covered her left eye. Her hair was near her lower back and her body made most jealous. She came over and started brushing my quills.

"There's a lot of men tonight, Sonic. Don't get distracted and do t follow any men. " she told me this every night I come here. I felt she wanted to make sure I was safe.

"I know. " I told her. She smiled her playful smile and finished brushing my quills. I had to style my quills a certain way before I went home every night. You would see my quills short and spiky but when I'm here they're just as long as Angel's hair.

I've worked here for about four years and this club has been open for five. At first it was a small little thing then when some of my female friends started joining it got super popular. Angel convinced me to join and here I am.

Hope, who is a scientist on her off hours had gave me a mixture by mistake when she was serving drinks at a party at Angel's house. She had been working in her lab and had brought a mixture for Angel to try out but accidentally gave it to me. I drank the whole thing and now I look liked girl.

I was born a hermaphrodite and only few people know about it. Angel knew from the beginning and sometimes teases me about but it's okay. I know she's just messing with me. I don't have boobs but the guys seem to flock to my ass if anything.

Angel said I had nicer curves then she did and she was very jealous of me. I don't really think so but all well.

"You ready, Sonic? Or should I saw, Blue Emeralds "I blushed lightly. That's my stripper name. We all work under stripper names to keep us safe.

Angel walked out of my room with no words telling me what to do next but I knew what to do.

"Is everyone having fun?" I heard her voice over the speakers outside. I walked out and up some stairs to the stage.

I heard roars and screams and whistles from many men in spice the club. The music was getting spicy a bit.

"Well I know who you all came to see tonight! Please welcome..." her voice dropped a notch into seductive as she said my name. "Blue Emeralds" the curtains whipped away, showing me to the ground. They gave loud whistles and hoots at me. The pole standing in the middle of the stage stared at me. I took a breath as the slow seductive music began to start. I walked seductively to the middle of the stage putting my back against the cold steel. Men whistled at me.

The music began to pick up and I got ready. I hook my ankle around the pole, then my wrist. I brushed the quills of my bangs out of my eyes and opened my eyes and a blush spreaded on my cheeks.

~later~

"So I told Sonic, well if I wanted to stop for a chili dog, I would've made one out of you!" Knuckles said to a girl next to him. She giggled at his joke. Emerald eyes blinked and winked at Knuckles making his face heat up.

Yep that's Sonic right there. Knuckles regularly comes to the club and asks for Blue Emeralds often.

Sonic sighed under a small breath. He wanted to punch Knuckles right there but he resisted it. He had to work hard for his pay check and that means no hitting the customers.

"You know you're very attractive for your age. " Knuckles flirted. Sonic forced a blush onto his cheeks and gave him a dazzling smile. If Knuckles figured out it was Sonic he probably who've shot him self on the spot.

Angel walked up, her face flushed and dark but she was calm all the same.

"Blue, honey, i need to talk to you. " Sonic nodded and rose to follow the dark haired female but was smacked on her ass making her squeak. She faced the culprit and slapped him hard. Knuckles blinked a few times as Sonic walked away.

"What do you want, Angel?" Sonic said as he entered his dressing room with Angel following.

"Okay...well not much but reminders. You're off next week on Tuesday to Friday. And also you are not allowed to come anywhere near here during that time. " Angel said, leaning against the door.

"Angel I've been wondering about that. Why is that every month I take three days off? I mean, it's not that I'm not ungrateful but why each month?"

Back into Sonic introduction mode.

Every month for the past three years Angel has given me three days off sometime six one time. I can still remember back when I was doing a terrible on of keeping the bills. I was paying for Tails's High school tuition and money was becoming a real hassle.

I couldn't keep up with the bills and my saving were drifting from my finger tips. Just because I save the world, don't mean I'm a millionaire. One day, Angel invited to eat dinner with her at a restaurant, assuring me that she would pay.

Angel had been complaining to me how her best dancer quieted on the job, just because Angel made there was no sex in the VIP section of her club where some girls give special dances. I listened carefully to her explaining how easy money her club makes and how the girls seem to be taking all that money for grant.

This was about a year after my body was turned to look more like a female. I can still remember Angel's reaction when I asked for a job. She had been holding a glass of champagne and it broke in her strong grip.

She questioned if I was serious. She told me reasons why I shouldn't join but I kept pushing at it. She seemed like she had second thoughts about me but finally agreed to hire me. she trained me as hard as she could so I could make money faster. She taught me 'The Ways of the Pole' she likes to call it and eventually after giving me a dress and some changes in my appearance I became one of the most popular strippers at the club.

I occasionally would hear Angel arguing with a werehog or seeing her argue with one about my hours, how I should work during blah blah blah and Angel shutted him right up quickly telling him that if he had a problem with my hours then he can take his problems and shove it up his ass and kick himself out the door.

Angel smiled a bit anxiously at me.

"Well I'm just being generous here, Sonic. Besides those days are for 'Special Customers' " Angel said. I shook my head. Same old excuse.

"What are the 'Special Customers?" I asked, brushing my quills out a bit.

"Sonic where is this coming from?" Angel asked, crossing her arms. She putting on the shields, oh boy.

I also remembered hearing Rouge and Amy talking about the three days I was off.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Rouge was saying. Rouge was a vampire and a slut at that. She fucked every other guy I've met. And girl too.

"I know right? This is like my first time going on the Moon Nights. I finally got Angel's permission!" Amy said, applying her lipstick in the mirror. This was back where few of us would share rooms before Angel got a extension.

"What's the Moon Nights?" I asked her. Amy smiled at me, patting my head.

"The Moon Nights are for Angel's species. " Amy told me. I assumed she meant that those nights were for Werehogs. "I heard it was going to be rough so I hope you're ready Sonic. " Amy warned me. I pouted a bit, my ears drooping.

"I'm not working those nights, Angel gave me those nights off again. " Amy and Rouge shared a look before laughing.

"Aw...poor Sonic. Even though you've worked here longer then Amy, she still gets to go to the Moon Nights and you don't. " Rouge taunted me. I felt like giving her a good punch. I never really liked Rouge.

No one really did expect Amy. I always saw Angel biting her tongue when Rouge spoke about something she disliked. I always supected Rouge had something to do with Angel's pack and so that's why she never fired or chewed Rouge's ears off.

"I want to know. Why cant I work on the Moon Nights, Angel?" I said facing Angel. She frowned a bit but kept her shields up.

"Sonic, it's not that important that you don't work on those nights okay?" Angel said.

"But Amy gets to work on those nights and I've been here longer then she has! I always come here after those nights and heard Rouge and Amy talking about how magical and awesome it was and how strong those men were! What are they talking about and why can't I work during then?" I said raising my voice. Angel stared long and hard at me, challenging me. I had to look away, because if I stared too long she would attack me.

Angel sighed taking a deep breath. She sat down in a spare seat and gave me a look.

"Okay..." she said defeated a bit. " Okay, I'll tell you. " she said.

"During the Moon Nights is when the full moon comes out and my pack as well as other rejoice I suppose is a good word. Many, many male Lycans come from different packs come here to expect a good time and always receive it. I have workers that only work then to satisfy all of them. And they get paid the most." Angel said.

" But it's what after those nights when the girls go home is when you gotta be careful. Female Lycans and vampires who are dating those males come over here to beat the shit out of the girls for stealing their men during the glorious nights I don't allow it but I'm forced to let the men come here for these girls and only few that I believe can take care of themselves can work those nights. "

"My pack leader, Shadow is dating Rouge which is why she has the most fun. I can't do too much to upset her or she'll tell Shadow and beat the crud out of me. I can't say bad stuff about her either and so sometimes it's like she owns the club. Amy can take care of herself pretty easily with that hammer of hers as well as Rouge by her side so they can fight back and harder so they don't need to deal with the mob. "

"The reason I dont let you work those nights is because you would have to do some very very mature stuff that I know you wouldn't like to do. " Angel said. I saw she really didn't enjoy those nights and was worried for me and the girls.

"Angel, can I at least work one night during those days, pretty please?" I begged her. I saw Angel's eyes narrow to slits and she sighed.

"One and you have to walk home with me and only me. Alright?" she questioned.

I nodded happily feeling victory.

"Oh and since they're Werehogs as well as others, they'll know you're a herm. " Angel said.

I didn't listen, I was too busy thinking of what kind of outfit I should wear. I was so excited about it. Angel could see the excitement written across my face.

"oh boy..." she sighed and walked out leaving me to my thoughts.

But I didn't realize that the night that I was going to work on would be the start of my new life.

**Author's note: So what'd you think? Hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Sorry I haven't been updating for years now. Lots of things have happened recently and while I was gone...and it changed me a lot. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**See Ya later Alligator ;3**


	2. Dancing, broken ankle and dates!

**Angel: Second chapter XP Please be nice with reviews but review! Feel free to question me about the story! I don't Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Scrouage, or Honey. I own the characters who are not owned by SEGA.**

**Sonic: Get on with it!**

**Angel: Shut your pie hole!**

**Shadow: Chaos...**

**Angel: Okay! Okay! 3...2...1 NOW!**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Angel: Please?**

I nervously checked my quills again. I was so nervous I was practically trembling. Angel told me earlier that I should be prepared to lose my virginity or my dignity.

I was in a special room with Rouge and Amy. Angel said she preferred to keep her best dancers closer on these night and Amy and Rouge agreed. They were more excited I was. But more in a sexual way.

"And so I was talking to this guy and smiling at him when suddenly he hands me a fifty and tells me that he wants me!" Amy said. "And it was my first time too! But I agreed and ever since he's the one who does me. "Amy said.

I was curious a bit but kept my mouth shut. I was wearing a green skirt and a green tube top, making me look feminine though Angel told me they would be able to tell I was male.

Amy was going to be the first to dance tonight then myself. Rouge told me about this male werehog who was the leader of Angel's pack and telling me how hot he was and stuff like that. I kept my mouth shut if he was so hot then why does she screw other guys?

I heard the front door of the club open and tons of men enter. Amy went to the stage for her dance. First a girl would dance then they would go to work to serve drinks and such.

There were some girls who just worked here to serve and never danced and they went out. I heard some guys howl and knew that Angel was right. Rouge began to tell me what I should never do with a Lycans.

"Never stare directly into their eyes. It will seem as if you are challenging them and they will feel offended. "Rouge said. I nodded.

I heard the song end and took a deep breath. Rouge pushed me over to the stage.

"Okay everyone. I know some of you complained how this one never comes over on this night but tonight this one will be coming in out tonight! Please welcome..." her voice dropped seductively like always when saying Sonic's stripper name. "Blue Emerald." I heard guys whistle loudly for me as the curtain went back.

I heard the music.

I swallowed and stepped out and grabbed the pole, it feeling warmer than usual. The song was ET by Kate Perry.

I felt my woke body flush as the guys were seemed hypnotized by my movements. I saw one that stood out.

He was tall dark and very handsome. His quills were turned up and with stripes of red. He sat in a curved booth right near the stage. He had a large puff of white chest fur making me want to go over there and snuggled I to it. He was especially strong and had a leader look to it. He was shirtless and was wearing jeans. I felt my body heat up when we locked eyes. I look away under his gaze.

I reached to the side where the tie for my skirt was. I showed everyone it and guys whistled for me to continue. I teased them and tugged it off, showing my red panties underneath. Guys were whopping as I grinded against the pole. I glanced to my side to see Angel. She looked at me with protecting approving eyes.

She tugged at the top of her shirt signaling me it was okay for me to take my shirt off. I wasn't sure yet. Guys were throwing wads of cash at me and I couldn't wait till they cleaned up the money to give it to me. Angel tugged harder giving me a look and I nodded a bit, turning around it show where the tie was. I tugged at it being a tease. I climbed up the pole hanging from my strong legs and looking at the crowd upside down. I pulled the tie and the shirt fell. I could see most guys were having boners from watching me and they were still standing. I swung down guys going crazy.

Angel nodded in approval. I hadn't worn a bra seeing as I had nothing and the men were howling, trying to claw their way up the stage but Angel's secret shock system kept them off the stage to ensure the safety of the dancer.

I was doing a belly roll against the poll when I glanced at the mysterious hedgehog. He was clutching the table and I noticed a very large tent in his pants. Finally the song ended and I bowed lowly and walked off the stage despite the crowds whines for an encore. Angel got the people to clean up the money that had been thrown at me and sent directly to me as well as my clothes.

"Blue, you did great! " Angel praised me as Rouge had went up to do her own song. "They were on your every movement and I did a small count of your money and boy, you won't have to worry about bills for a while. " I smiled. She helped me into my clothes and shooed me to work with some of the men.

I walked out and instantly I was called by tons of men. Rouge was dancing like no tomorrow. She was a special dancer and usually danced longer then me or Amy. Usually like four songs. I began my special ways and lap danced a few guys. Somehow I ended up with the dark shady guy. He smiled at me and With his index claw make a 'come hither' motion.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"You smell very nice, Blue. How come I have never seen you before?" He purred, putting a arm around my shoulder making me blush.

"T-This my first time working on Moon Nights. " I replied softly. I could see he was very aroused and mostly had his eyes on me. I glanced up at Rouge to see her staring hard at me and this guy. I wondered silently if this guy and Rouge were a thing.

"Wow, that's really cool. You should work here more often. " he purred.

"I work here all week usually. " I said softly, putting the edge of my index finger near my lips. He licked his own.

"Oh really? Maybe I should come here more often. " he purred into my ear, nipping it. I felt my whole body burn up and my spine shutter. Curse my ears and female hormones to hell.

" How long have you worked here, Blue?" he asked me. In my mind I was begging him to call me Sonic but I held it back.

"This is my fourth year. " I replied as cutely as possible. I was the Lolita type in the club. And it always worked out well in the end. I glanced to my right to see Amy in a shocking position. She was actually giving a guy a blowjob. Angel was away from the ground watching us.

When her dark red eyes went to mine and the guys, her eyes widen and her posture straightened.

"Would you like something to drink?" I said softy. He smiled at me with his fangs growing.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. " He said. I rose and carefully walked past his legs. I got my ass slapped and glanced at Angel and saw a fire explode in her eyes. It told me she would deal with him and do not slap him. I swallowed thickly and went to the bar ordering a drinks and saying my good evenings to Blaze who winked at me.

I walked back, carefully holding the drink when suddenly I grabbed roughly by my arm and pulled down, successfully dropping the drink, the glass shattering. I heard a sound of gasps but everyone ignored it. I came face to face with ice blue eyes. This guy had green fur and two scars on his stomach.

He wore a leather jacket and green shoes.

"Hey there, blue. I was wondering if you could spend sometime with me for a while. " he purred into my ear. He was a bit too close but I heard two voice that made him stop dead.

"Leave him alone Scrouge. " I glanced behind me to see the guy and Angel.

Blaze was behind them cleaning up the mess. Scrouage let my arm free and I helped Blaze clean up, apologizing as I helped. I ordered another drink and handed the guy his drink after things calms down. I don't know where the guy Scrouge went but Angel was missing.

"Sorry about that. The whelp doesn't know his place. " the guy told me.

"It's fine." I said quietly. "I'm use to getting yanked by that. Angel handles it for me. " he smiled at me.

"You're really something, Blue. Why don't we spend some extra 'special' time together?" he purred, pulling me closer. I glanced up at his bright red eyes, blushing.

"Well...I uh..." I said before suddenly Rouge appeared in front of me.

She yanked my arm and pulled me out of the guys arms. "Blue it's your turn to dance. " she hissed. I nodded quickly, seeing as she was annoyed by something and everyone hated a angry vampire.

In a few moments I was hanging upside down with my red underwear. The song was Trap Of Love by the Hex Girls. Grace must've picked it out or something. Grace and Hope didn't dance on the pole. Grace usually was the DJ and Hope did the money and bills.

A cage dropped from above, scaring me a bit. Angel stood in the corner nodding for me to continue.

It was a big wide cage. It's not the first time I've done this sort tof thing in a cage. I rubbed my ass against in between one of bars, my panties riding up my ass. My arms Were holding the pole to keep myself steady. I glanced at the guy, seeing Rouge was giving him a blow job but he was looking at me. I had a naughty thought. I took off my top slowly and wrapped my legs around the pole.

I grinded against it, biting my lip a bit then licking the pole seductively, locking eyes with the guy. His eyes widen and he shifted. I saw Rouge jump a bit and she sat up, white juices trickling down from inside her mouth.

I turned away from the crowd to gag a bit and kept dancing. Finally the song ended and I was free to go. It was time for my 10 minute break so I headed to the special dressing room. Angel was waiting for me with a odd look on her face. She handed me my clothes instructing me to put them on.

"You have a private show willing to pay a hundred. " she said handing me the big Ben. I grinned at it and headed to VIP room. I opened the door to see the guy from earlier. He grinned at me from his seat on the leather couch.

I blushed and closed the door and locked it. I had to so no one would walk n on the private session. Though it's dangerous to lock the door, every worker knows there's a secret camera in here and if they need help to do a certain hand gesture or yell help.

There was a pole in Front of him and I walked up to it, stepping onto the small table. You had to be careful on these or you could end up falling. He started some music and I began to dance. He was getting aroused I noticed and tried not to notice it. Because every time I did I unconsciously licked my lips. After the song was over I stepped down.

"How about a lap dance, sweet heart?" he purred. I nodded slowly, blushing darkly. Another song. Oh god it was I feel Perfect by Porcelain and the Tramps.

After the lap dance, he grabbed my arm, handing me a card. I looked at it blushing.

"Call me sometime, I'm very interested in you. I suspect that you have others waiting for you. See you around Blue." I blushed lightly as he unlocked the door and left.

I read the card, picking up my skirt and shirt.

'Shadow T. Wolf. ' Ironic. ' Shadows' Club. Open on weekends to 7-12 rest of the week 7- 11. Call me if you have complaints at 1-804- 8679- 38951. '

"This guy has his own club?" I muttered under my breath. I wonder if it's the same as Angel's? I thought for a moment, thinking of the name. Oh shit... My eyes widen. This is Angel's Alpha male and Rouge's boyfriend. God, I hope Rouge doesn't found out, she'll kill me!

I walk back to the dressing room to see Angel there once more.

"Well, how'd it go?" she asked.

"F-Fine. " I said.

"So how do you like Shadow?" Crap, she knows!

"He's very nice and...yeah. " I said sitting down in front of the mirro grabbing the brush and brushing out my quills again.

"He gave you his card, didn't he?" How does she know these things? "He asked me for your number. " Stop reading my mind!

"You two would be a cute couple." Angel said. I blushed darkly once more. Damn these female hormones. I started brushing harder.

"You know...you should go out with him...he seemed really ,and I mean _really_, intrested in you, tonight." Angel said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it with her thumb tip.

"I thought you said you would stop smoking." I said, changing the subject.

"I said I would _eventually_. Besides, it takes a lot to kill someone like me."

I rolled my eyes in the mirror in annoyance. "Got that right." I muttered.

"Don't change the subject. You should ask him out sometime." Angel said, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"N-no way! After all he's dating Rouge. I can't date someone one of my coworkers are dating, that's just wrong and its makes it all awkward!" I said, looking at her in the mirror. Great, I had confetti in my quills. I stood up to get a close up in the mirror to pick it out.

"Pft, I hardly call it dating when one is screwing every guy in sight and the other knows this and doesn't give a cow's sized ass. Besides you two seem just right for each other. And Rouge...she needs to be taken down a peg. If she complains to me one more time about how the VIP chairs are uncomfortable for sex after I banned it from there, I'm going to take those ugly fake tits of hers and-" "Too much info, next subject please, or better yet shut the fuck up!" I interrupted her.

"Very mature dear...and that line is copy righted." Angel said.

"What? How the hell can that line be copy righted?" I asked angirily.

"Because it's my line." Angel said.

"Well I suppose its my fault for hanging out with you so much."

"Hey, you love coming to my house for some chilidogs, don't lie." she said, putting her cigarette out.

"Well you make some good chilidogs, I admit." Angel laughed at my response.

"Maybe you are hanging out with the girls too much..." Angel muttered. "I know! Go on a date with Shadow!"

"Hell _**no**_." I said.

"Well, how about if he asks you?" Angel smirked evilly at me.

"I-I don't know." I blushed.

"Alright, alright, we can talk about after work. Now get that female ass out there and dance till it turns back into a guy's ass." I sweat dropped. "That sounded better in my head."

"Alright, I'm going, just don't ever say that again." I said, walking out to the backstage. Moments later I was once again hanging upside down in my red panties and topless. I sweat dropped when I noticed more guys coming inside. It was going to be a _loonnnggg _night.

_**3:00 A.M**_

"I'm sorry about this, Angel." I said quietly as Angel walked.

"Don't worry about it. You danced pretty hard tonight. You'll feel sore in the morning but it'll get better. " Angel said, shifting my position. My legs were literally numb from all the dancing I did and I couldn't walk so I was being carried on Angel's back.

"You know this is kind of similiar of my first night." I said.

"Oh yeah! Expect you were really a pussy back then and kept moaning and groaning about you never felt this much pain before in your legs even though you've ran around the world _countless_ off times to save it."

"Running's different from excotic dancing! I usually just had to run across stuff and dodge other stuff. I didn't really have to my hips or ever my thighs that much!" I defended.

"Sure, sure. " Angel said. " Anyway, how was it tonight?"

"It was great! I can't wait to work tomorrow night!" I said happily, making sure my back pack was still there. I had over 400,000 dollars in there in cash or change. Maybe even more. Angel grunted a bit.

"You sure you want to work tomorrow night? It's the last night and it'll be pretty rough." Angel said.

"I thought tonight was the first?" I questioned. Angel shifted my position on her back again.

"No, I lied. Hit me and you fall on concrete." She warned. "Anyway, tomorrow will be pretty rough. Especially with the female werehogs and vampires and all the others being pissed. The one reason you're not being beated into a pulp right now is because I'm here. YOU HEAR THAT YOU BLOOD SUCKERS! IF YOU WANT HIM, COME OVER TO GET YOUR ASS WHIPPED LIKE THE BRATS YOU ARE!"

I heard loud cries of outrage and hisses and I paled.

"Angel stop taunting them!" I hissed to her.

"Alright, alright. Which one was your house again?" she asked. I pointed to brick house with a blue and orange mailbox. Angel walked up the pathway and I unlocked the door and she opened the door.

"Tails should be asleep by now." I said, sighing feeling the cold air. I really need to turn that down but Angel didn't seem affected by it.

"He's in high school, right? He should be! It's a school day." Angel said quietly. " Where do you want to sleep, the couch or your bedroom?"

"Bedroom please." I said. Angel was always so nice to me. Sometimes I wondered if she had some sort of crush on me.

"Angel, why are you always so nice to me?" I yawned.

"Hm? Oh...I guess it's because you're my friend, Sonic." Angel said, tip toeing up the stairs.

"But you're not as nice to the others."

"I suppose you're kind of like a little brother I always wanted, Sonic." Angel giggled. I yawned again.

"What do you mean always wanted?"

Angel seemed quiet for a moment before she answered. " My mom...died after giving birth to my little brother a couple years before I met you. He was...really small and frail when he was born...he had...nevermind. He's gone now. Let's get you to bed." she said, walking faster. She opened my door and put me under the covers.

"Night Sonic. See you in morning. " she said, shutting the door behind her. I yawned, turning over and falling to sleep instantly.

_**2:30 PM**_

I growled as someone pulled the curtains back. I cracked a eye open.

"Tails, go back to bed." I growled.

"Sonic, it's 2:30. I just got back from school." He said. I shot up.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. I glanced down, half naked. I was still wearing my red panties. I notice the green shirt and skirt under the covers. Must've taken them off in my sleep.

"Jeez, when did you get home last night?" Tails asked.

"Um...around 3 maybe?" I said, streching. I pulled a few muscles.

" 3 AM?" Tails yelled into my ear. I flinched. His voice had gotten more mature over the last few years, not high pitched and girly like but more like a teenager now.

"Yeah, it took forever to get those guys out of the cl-er bar." I said.

"Where do you work anyway, Sonic?" I paled a bit.

"Say, what's for lunch?" I asked, grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on before Tails saw my underwear.

"Uh, I already ate but there's some leftover ramen in the fridge. " Tails said. I stood up, falling quickly.

"Damn it to _hell." _I growled, leaning against the bedside table for support while Tails gave me a 'WTF is the matter with you?' look.

"Long night, too much dan- _walking_. Jesus christ, she was right." I muttered. I stood up and walked carefully down the stairs with Tails right behind me. I fixed some coffee to wake me up some and sat down. Tails sat in front of me with the newspaper, sipping on his own hot chocolate. It's summer and he's drinking hot chocolate. I'll never understand teenagers. I took out my cell phone.

_8 unread messages. 9 missed calls. 4 voicemails.' _ read on the screen. All the texts were from Angel or Tails. The calls were from Knuckles. I sipped my coffee listening to the first voicemail.

"_Sonic, it's Angel. Listen, I won't be able to come to the club tonight. I kind of had a accident on my way home after dropping you off and well...yeah. I put Hope in charge and if you're going to be there, I told Shadow to take you home. Suck it up you dumb douche bag, he's promised me he's not going to do anything to you. Anyway, call me later! Bye!" _Then the beep.

"Angel, you bitch." I muttered.

"_Sonic? Sonic wake up! It's Tails. SONIC! Damn it Sonic! it's lunch time and you're not up! You better be up when I get back or I'm going-" *beep* Message Deleted _

"Tails, don't threatened me. We both know what happeneds if you try to fight me." I said. Tails frowned but kept quiet.

_"Yo Sonic! I met this awesome chick while I was passing Angel's club. She's a vampire and she's hotter then that Blue Emeralds chick. I'm so going to ask her out! Anyway call me later!" _I growled in annoyance to Knuckles. Damn it Rouge.

Last voicemail. Finally. Huh...unknown number. I shrugged it off, pressing the okay to listen.

"_Hello?" _I sipped my coffee. "_This is Shadow. Angel better of given me the correct number. Anyway, if this is Blue Emeralds, I would like to take you out on a date whenever you're free. Angel's told me a lot about you and I think we need to get to know eachother. So how about is, Blue? Call me." _I was coughing harshly into my coffee when he said 'date'.

"God DAMN it Angel!" I snarled after I calmed down.

"What'd she do this time?"

"Gave my number away again! FUCK!" I yelled. I went upstairs, grabbing a shirt, coming down again. "I'm going over to her house to give her a good talking to!"

"Tell her to make me some of her powdered doughnuts!" Tails called after me.

I walked as quickly as I could despite the soreness in my legs. Her house was only a few blocks away. Finally, after nearly getting myself flatten by many cars and a biker, I make it her house and flung her door open. Angel was sitting on her couch, jumped when she saw me. I glanced to see a cat wrapping Angel's foot.

"Uh..." The cat said.

"Yo." Angel said, waving at me.

"What...what the hell happened?" I questioned, shutting the door behind me.

"Er...I kind of broke my ankle?" Angel said nervously.

"How...how the fuck did you break your ankle?" I yelled.

"Well you see...I was running to get home because all I wanted to do was got to bed and fall asleep and well...a manhole was opened and I kind of landed on my ankle." Angel laughed.

"Angel, you're pathic to be a werehog." the cat said, her tail whipping across the air. She was a yellow and white cat with short cut black hair tied with a red ribbon and wore a red and black dress with some white.

"And you are...?" I said.

"Oh, I'm Honey the werehog. I'm part of Angel's pack." Honey said winking at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic. I'm a friend of Angel's." I said.

"She knows, Sonic. " Angel said.

"Wait...what?"

"Angel's told me so much about you!" Honey squealed accidently leaning on Angel's ankle.

"FUCK!" Angel yelped.

"Sorry." Honey said.

"Wait, why are you here?" Angel said to me.

"Why? Just why did you give Shadow my number? and tell him about me?" I questioned.

" Easy! He asked me." Angel said. " By the way, he wants a answer."

"Well...I...I don't know..."

"Oh really?" A new voice said, making me jump. I turned to the doorway of the kitchen to see Shadow standing there with a heating pad.

"EEk!" I yelped.

"Yay! Thanks Shadow!" Angel said happily as Shadow put the heating pad on her ankle.

"Should be healed within a few days. Good thing you called Honey to set it for you." Shadow said. I inched to the door, wanting to escape.

"Thanks for coming to help, Shadow-sama!" Angel said happily. Shadow ruffled her hair a bit. I was almost to the door.

" So, Sonic.." I jumped. Fuck fuck fuck! I was thinking that over and over again. " That's your name, right?"

I squeaked a bit.

"Uh...yeah it is." I said, trying to find a escape route.

"Or is it Blue Emerald?" _Fuck_.

"Oh so you were the one dancing last night! " Honey said. " I saw you a lot but I never got a chance to talk to you." My cheeks darkened.

"Angel, how many people have you told about me?" I asked.

"A few of my pack who've asked when they saw you last night."

"Damn you..." I muttered under my breath.

"Anyway do I get a answer?" Shadow asked me. My cheeks went even darker then Angel's fur and the blush went to my ears.

"Well...I er...gotta go!"

"You lie!" Angel said. "You have no plans for today! Go out with Shadow, Sonic! Don't be a wuss!" Angel I hate you so much.

"Well...I gotta help Tails with his homework."

"LIAR!" Angel yelled.

Shadow was smiling, amused by the whole conversation. God I wish I could smack that grin off his cocky handsome face. wait...handsome? ARGH!

"Sonic, come here!" Angel said. I growled a bit but did so. If I didn't well there's no telling what Angel would do. She started messing with my quills, feeling for something. She pulled some stuff out and I felt my quills lengthened.

"ANGEL!" I growled in protest. I glanced at Shadow to see him staring with a blush on his cheeks. Does he like it when my quills are like this?

"Honey, help me to my room. Sonic get into my room. Shadow...make yourself comfortable!" Angel squealed excited.

"B-but I-I..." I looked at Angel's eyes to see them turning yellow and squealed running straight to her room.

Angel and Honey came quickly after me. I saw the look in they're eyes and nearly kicked that door down and ran away as fast as I could out but Honey grabbed me.

I saw Angel looking through her closet. Oh _crap_

**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think! I think it's longer then the last chapter :D Anyway...**

**~See Ya Later Alligator :3**


End file.
